This invention relates to sacrificial fabrics for protection from the hazards of the moving chain in chain saws. It has long been known to use special fabrics in garments to provide protection from chain saws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,956, issued Jul. 21, 1981 on the application of Bartels discloses protective pads of a multitude of layers of nylon fabric. The nylon is woven in plain weave or 1/2 twill weave. Each layer is made using interwoven strips which are torn with more difficulty from the pad structure than when the layers are not interwoven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,683, issued Mar. 7, 1995 on the application of Bledsoe et al. discloses a protective pad made from so-called hybrid fabric layers including knitted fibers of several kinds.
European Patent Application Publication No. 202,183, published Nov. 20, 1986, discloses chain saw protection in a construction of several fabric layers wherein the fabric is loosely woven from aramid yarns and the several layers are loosely stitched together to afford entire breakaway layers to stop the chain. The fabric weave is disclosed to be linen-type (plain).